Bas
Bas is the race of the Ginyu Force member Guldo according to Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. In Dragon Ball Fusions, they are considered part of the Alien race. Appearance The Bas appear as small humanoid creatures, with Guldo, the only confirmed Bas, having the appearance of a green creature with four eyes. The enemies who appear to be Guldo's species in Dragon Ball Online have skin colors that range from green to blue, and some of them have five eyes instead of four. The two presumed members who appear in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Zella and Purin, appear as pink and yellow versions of Guldo respectively. In Dragon Ball Fusions, a female member of their race is shown, however she is taller and thinner than Guldo, though shares the same green coloration and four eyes. It is unknown if these traits hold true for all female Bas or not. As Parm also possesses psychic powers like Guldo, this implies that Bas may possess some form of psychic abilities (or at the very least a strong potential to develop them). Their blood color is purple as seen on Guldo's decapitated body. Biography At some point in history, Frieza integrated members of this race into his Frieza Force. Thanks to his special psychic powers, Guldo was chosen by to join the elite Ginyu Force. Like the rest of the members of the Ginyu Force, Guldo is a mutant member of his race. A tall Bas appears as one of Frieza's 1,000 soldiers in the Resurrection ‘F’ manga. Other members of the Galactic Frieza Army and Time Breakers who look similar to Guldo appear as enemies in Dragon Ball Online, however, they referred to as "Bouleans" in-game. In Dragon Ball Fusions, there is an enemy and recruitable character who is a female member of this race named Parm who is an intellectual female warrior who confuses her enemies with her psychic powers and pummels them. In addition to Parm, Guldo can use fusion to create several Bas fusion hybrids, such as Gulce, Reguldo, and Chiaoldo. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, inside the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly, Guldo reveals that there are no Scouter models that can fit him (which presumably applies to his follow Bas) and he wishes that someone within the military would develop a custom Scouter designed for Bas members of he army like himself. While his wish did not come to fruition in his lifetime, by Age 1000 a Scouter model capable of fitting a Bas' head exists, presumably developed by army's scientists in the years following Guldo's death. Abilities Bas have four eyes and some members are shown to possess psychic powers though it is unknown if this is a common ability among their race. Mutant Bas such as Guldo are shown to be able to use Time Freeze by holding their breath, though in Xenoverse 2 it is revealed that time still flows for the user as Guldo continues to age even when time is stopped though this means they can also move while stopping time. However it is implied to be a learned skill as it can be learned and used by non-Bas. Additionally Guldo is shown to be able to survive being decapitated and even speak, though it is unknown if this trait is common to all members or just mutants like Guldo. Though Guldo's ability to survive resembles the Frieza Race's ability it should be noted that Bas cannot survive in a vacuum as they need to breathe as Guldo is unable to hold his breath indefinitely. Known members of the race *Guldo (Mutant Bas) *Zella''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, 1992 *Purin *Kuruzo (possibly) *ParmDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 *Clone Guldo ;Fusions *Guldo + Jeice = Gulce (Mutant Bas/Brench-seijin hybrid) *Guldo + Chiaotzu = Chiaoldo (Mutant Bas/Human-type Earthling hybrid) *Guldo + Recoome = Reguldo (Mutant Bas/Recoome's race hybrid) Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Bas Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army